


Blessed Be She

by RayleneQuinn



Category: Eldarya (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: But Rae's culture is original, Eldarya-inspired, F/M, Original Content - Freeform, Other, Outside of other's characters used, Some things are subject to change, Writing other's character makes me nervous, ish, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayleneQuinn/pseuds/RayleneQuinn
Summary: Raemina is called upon to help restore the Cycle of Spirits, a delicate system that sustains balance after a God goes rogue. She embarks on a journey with her small group of comrades in hopes of saving her people, and perhaps their world as they know it, in what can only be described as the ultimate test...but for what?





	Blessed Be She

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooo boy here we go into a land unknown! I'm not sure what to expect out of this entirely but I know it'll be fun all the while!!

A circular room stood still and in near-darkness, the only source of light being emitted from the walls as a sea of stars swirled along its planes. Clear podiums stood at the edges of the room, holding an empty bowl on top, seemingly for no purpose at all until one burst to life with a vibrant flame. From the shadow behind the podium walked a figure dressed in earthen tones, bare feet silently crossing the room into its center. The only source of sound was the staff tapping the ground along with the slight rustle of fabric from the layered skirt as the tattered edges dragged the ground.

Making it to the center they stopped with a final tap of wood on stone and sighed. In that moment another podium’s bowl was brought to life, this one’s fire a pale orange compared to the deeper hue of the one prior. A pastel clad figure appeared from the shadows, her dark skin contrasting the fabric she wore, the hues similar to a dawning sky wrapped skillfully around her. Silver eyes immediately fell onto the other presence in the room.

She smiled as she approached him, a hand brushing her long ponytail of iridescent hair behind her shoulder, her wings fluttering as the act tickled sensitive feathers.

“Hawfu.”

“Ah,” The woman chuckled softly, “The wings?”

The man kept his eyes shut as a smirk appeared. “Scent.” A hum was his only response before another fire roared to life, this one a bright yellow. Laughter was heard as two figures formed, the slimmer of the two leaning against the other. Both were dressed in bright hues of yellow and blue alike, their blonde hair seeming to shine brighter than anything around them. Big smiles were worn as they calmed down and took notice of the other two.

“Hawfu! Katam! Good to see you two!” The smaller of the two addressed them as she stepped forward, one last chuckle escaping her. Her deep blue eyes glittered with delight, matching that of her twin.

“Dipti,” Hawfu greeted the other woman before glancing to the man waving behind her. “Lior. You two laughing must mean you’re up to no good.” She crossed her arms as she took in the siblings.

“What?” The man’s eyes widened as he placed a hand to his chest. His mouth opened to respond when the next podium flared to life, this one’s flame burning hotter than others with a fierce redness. A man stormed forth, his eyes flitting between all the others gathered.

“What is this all about?” His voice boomed as onyx eyes met silver. “Hawfu.”

“Bless you!” Dipti’s voice rang out before she and her brother dissolved into a fit of laughter. The Wisdom Goddess merely rolled her eyes.

“Don’t look at me, Pytus. I didn’t call this meeting.”

At that moment the final podium’s fire came to life, the only one to take a cooler hue. The deep blue flame flickered languidly even as a woman came rushing from its shadow, deep blue hair billowing behind her, the tinkling of many jewels echoing the room. Ice blue irises sought the area before finding their target.

“YOU!” Her shrieking voice caused all in the room to flinch. “BOTH of you!”

All heads turned toward the twins immediately, who pointed at themselves in confusion.

“How many times must I tell you to stay away from my things?!”

“Is this seriously what this is about?” Pytus scoffed and folded his arms, clearly agitated by the development. “[i]Again?[/i]”

“Talul, you know calling a meeting is only for important matters or emergencies,” Hawfu sighed exasperatingly, placing a hand to her hip.

“This IS an emergency!!” Talul huffed and stomped a foot to the ground, the force of it causing the many jeweled accessories she wore to tinkle. “ALL of my mirrors are missing!!”

“You can NOT be serious right now.”

Groans escaped all mouths save for the twins who took to giggling some more, which did nothing to persuade anyone that they were anything but guilty. When three pairs of eyes glared at them they straightened in unison.

“Oh come on Talul,” Lior placed his hands on his hips. “Thieving isn’t our thing. Strategic displacement however…” His smile grew as his voice trailed off.

“Yeah!” Dipti hopped forward toward the Water Goddess, a wide smile matching her brother’s spread across her features. “Besides, neither of us touched your mirrors. Too easy of a target considering how pristine you keep yourself,” She giggled as she reached a hand to motion toward the other woman. Talul smacked the hand away and took a step back.

“Don’t stand too close Dipti, your persistently sunny disposition will make my hair frizz,” Talul sneered as she reached both hands up to smooth her perfectly straight hair, causing all eyes to roll.

“Careful, Talul,” Katam smirked. “Your humongous ego is [i]showing[/i].”

“You’re [i]blind[/i] Katam.” She shot back and glared at the side of the man’s head.

“Exactly.”

Talul huffed and opened her mouth to respond.

“That. Is. [i]Enough.[/i]”

All heads turned to the voice, so absorbed in themselves that they had not noticed the stars swirling on the wall had brightened as a wave of twinkling brought a new presence into the space. Dark eyes passed along the deities, each recoiling slightly under its weight much like scolded children would under a parent’s scrutinizing gaze. Silver hair floated languidly around her, the fabric of her white dress ghosting across the ground as she stepped quietly forward.

“This is hardly a time for petty squabbling.”

A deep, rumbling laugh permeated the area. Stars on the wall that had shined so brightly before now dimmed, nearly disappearing all together. The room darkened in response, the only source of light coming from the fires of the podiums, and Awnya’s ethereal glow.

“Indeed.” The deep laughter died down to a light chuckle as one more body came into view. His skin was ashen and hidden behind different shades of black. Silver eyes filled with mirth as he took in the scene. Each deity exchanged glances, minus Katam who merely frowned at the newest addition to their party.

“Tekhys.” Awnya tilted her head to him but otherwise did not show any kindness toward the man as he approached the group. “It is good of you to join us.”

“Is it?” Lior mumbled to his sister who grumbled lightly, no hint of mirth on their features now. The Dark God glided around the room, taking in each podium slowly as he hummed. Dark, messy hair fell around his features, a crooked grin setting itself against his lips as his gaze turned to the small group of gods and goddesses who watched him carefully. With a sniff he turned from them abruptly to bow mockingly to the Moon Goddess. “Awnya. It is always a pleasure to see your wondrous visage. Though…” He straightened himself before motioning to her. “I must say you seem to be missing some of your usual shine.”

“You know as well as the rest of us that the time of Renewal is near.” Katam frowned from his spot in the group, leaning his head ever so slightly toward the Moon Goddess.

“Of course but I can’t be the only one to notice how unusually dim her glorious beauty has become. And so [i]early[/i]. Why,” He tapped his chin in thought, “I wonder what could be causing it.”

“Something tells me…” Hawfu took a step forward as her eyes ghosted over the God of Darkness’ form. “That you know all about it.” Her teeth ground together as a booming laugh sounded his answer. Pytus moved to stand between the God and Awnya, a hand going to cover a dagger on his hip. Tekhys ignored his movements and instead locked his eyes to Hawfu’s glowering pair.

“Oh yes, I[i] do[/i] know all about it. I also know about how she has been siphoning from all of you to keep up her strength.” The God grinned before wiping all amusement from his features. “Did you not think I wouldn’t notice? What kind of [i]nitwit[/i] do you take me for?!”

“The kind who disrupts the peace of neutral ground.” Katam gripped his staff as if preparing to defend himself.

Tekhys’ laughter echoed around the room. “You are surprised?”

Awnya’s cool-toned voice sounded around them. “No.” Tekhys turned to her, glancing precariously at the solar twins that now flanked her, each holding her hands. “I knew this day was to come from the moment you came into existence. You are a fool to not think that I would have prepared.”

Before he could open his mouth to respond, a bright light flashed from where the twins stood with Awnya, flooding the room. As fast as the light appeared, it disappeared leaving the man dazed. His vision returned and he glanced about, realizing that all the deities but Awnya were gone. He scrutinized the surrounding area, flinching as the podiums that circled the room burst to life, encompassed by colorful auras. Upon a closer look, he could see that the podiums now held objects in them, barely discernable in their light. In a matter of seconds the burning hues reached a crescendo before shooting upward in pillars of light.

Tekhys stood shocked as he gazed up where the energies dispersed. His mouth gaped open before he diffused into chuckles, eventually doubling over in laughter. “And you called [i]me[/i] a fool?!” He wiped stray tears as he straightened and made his way over to Awnya, who merely stared him down from where she was slumped on the ground. “You have only weakened yourself further with this stunt and for what, hm?”

The Moon Goddess did not speak as the God lowered himself to her level. He searched her face, a clenching jaw the only sign of trying to keep her composure, before huffing in amusement. “You place too much faith in mortals,” He stood, “and it will finally be your downfall.”

Tekhys dusted himself off as he turned and walked away. “But, I have to admit, this will be a fun game to play.” His laughter echoed the room, encompassing Awnya as she remained alone among the twinkling walls.

 

“Are you [i]sure[/i] you don’t mind watching Loui while I’m gone?”

Raemina turned her lilac gaze to the man on her left, eyes scanning his face and taking in the worry written there. His brow was wrinkled as he looked at her before having his attention stolen by nearby rustling. Looking over, they saw a grey and mint-coloured blur come rushing from out of the bushes, followed by a black blur. Nyxx swiftly tackled Loui to the ground where a quick bout of wrestling followed before the minaloo managed to take off again with the Ciralak in tow. Rhovan sighed as he watched the two companions run off.

“I believe that Nyxx and I have Loui well in hand, you do not have to worry so much.” Rae squeezed his hand as they kept walking through the courtyard. A few other guardians were out and about enjoying the cool night air.

“I know, it’s just,” The elf scratched his head, “I’ve never really left him for such a long time. Just nervous I guess.” He laughed lightly. Raemina hummed in response before stepping in front of him.

“What about me?”

Rhovan cocked his head to the side in confusion to her sudden question. She merely tugged lightly on his ice blue hair, which she had taken to braiding every so often though usually to keep it out of his face when he was hard at work. A small smile formed as she leaned into his space. “You do not seem worried for me.”

His eyes only widened slightly before a grin appeared. “[i]Excuse me[/i] for believing you to be the capable warrior that we both know you are.”

“What shall I do when I am alone a night while you are away?” The Sohei wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering her voice as she brought herself closer to him.

“Hmmm well I imagine,” Rhovan also lowered his voice and used his pause in speaking to sneak his arms around her waist, earning an appreciative hum, “you will just have to meditate and remind yourself that me going to see my family was [i]your[/i] idea.” He finished his sentence matter of factly, causing the lavender-haired woman to lean back and scrutinize his face, the smallest of pouts on her lips. Rhovan chuckled, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you pout before.”

“It is not often that you do not fall for my teasing.”

“I must be becoming immune, finally,” He smiled brightly down to her.

“If so, then I must find new ways…” Her eyes took on a mischievous twinkle. “And I now have ample time to think of plenty while you are away.” Rhovan’s smile vanished instantly and he groaned.

“Please, no.”

Raemina allowed a full smile as she leaned back into the embrace. She hadn’t really thought about it, but she and Rhovan had been inseparable especially after they began their relationship. And now he was going to be gone for a time. She could already feel how much she was going to miss him during his travels. In response to her thoughts she drew her body flush to his, ready to pull him into a kiss when a streak of light caught her eye. Her brow furrowed as she tilted her head to look to the night sky, seeing more streaks of all colors.

“That is [i]a lot[/i] of shooting stars…” Rhovan mumbled as his eyes flitted around trying to catch sight of every streak above them. All around them any guardian who was outside had stopped to stare upward, many appreciative mumbles being heard. But for Raemina, an unexplainable spike of adrenaline rushed through her system as she watched, blood pounding in her ears. Within just a few seconds the lights stopped appearing as suddenly as they had come and as the final streak cut through the stars Rae suddenly felt weak and dizzy, leaning against Rhovan for support. He lowered them both to the ground as he asked her what was wrong. She could only shake her head in response as she focused on her breathing and wondered why there was suddenly a pit in her stomach.

She didn’t understand what had happened but she knew that there was definitely something [i]very wrong[/i].


End file.
